1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locking plate. More particularly the invention relates to a locking plate for a hitch ball mounted in the bed of a truck or trailer to which items can be secured such as lawn mowers, power equipment or any other equipment which might be easily stolen from the back of the truck or trailer if not secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many truck owners have a bedliner installed the bed of their truck. These bedliners protect the finish of the bed from abrasions caused by hauling materials therein. However, many of these bedliners cover holes that were placed in the bed of the truck for locking goods therein. Additionally, many of the truck manufacturers have stopped placing holes securing means in the metal beds of their trucks which could be used to secure goods to the therein. For these reasons new truck buyers are not afforded a way to secure goods within the bed of a truck which raises the possibility of theft of the goods placed therein. In the same way, people who use flat bed trailers often have difficulty securing or locking goods within the trailer and protecting them from theft.
In view of the deficiencies in known means for securing goods within a truck bed, it is apparent that a design is needed allowing a user to secure goods within the bed of a truck or a trailer. It is also preferable that the design allow securing of goods in a locked manner thereby reducing the incidence of theft of, for example, equipment from the truck or trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking plate.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a locking plate for a hitch ball mounted to the bed of a truck or trailer.
It is still a further objective of this invention to provide a locking plate for securing removable goods to the bed of a truck while the plate is locked to a hitch ball installed to the bed of the truck or trailer.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a platform for securing valuable items to the hitch ball of a vehicle, the platform removably affixed to the hitch ball.
One embodiment of a hitch ball locking plate, comprising a first plate having a centrally located positioning aperture having a wide and a narrow portion therein, a locking tab adjacent a narrow portion of the first aperture, and a locking bar pivotably attached to the first plate is described herein. The locking bar and locking tab each have opposed curved and beveled edges for positioning against a hitch ball. The hitch ball locking plate further comprises a second plate integral with the first plate and normal to the first plate. The second plate is centrally aligned across the first plate and above the narrow portion of the first aperture. The second plate has at least one aperture and one substantially semi-circular removed portion. The substantially semi-circular removed portion is operably communicating with the narrow portion of the guiding aperture.
The hitch ball locking plate is further comprising a first lock aperture in the first plate and a second lock aperture on the locking bar in alignment with the first locking bar aperture. A lock can be placed through the first and second lock apertures to secure the locking plate to a hitch ball.